Chris and Harold
This article focuses on the interactions between Chris and Harold. Overview Harold and Chris apparently have a small conflict. While Harold, like everyone else, hated Chris' treatment towards the contestants, Chris dislikes and is disturbed by Harold's geeky nature as well as interrupting him with his annoying facts while he is trying to explain the challenge. Total Drama Island Not So Happy Campers- Part 1 Chris thought Harold was weird when he first arrived. Paintball Deer Hunter Chris demonstrate the contestants how to use the paintball guns by shooting Harold. X-Treme Torture Harold is made fun of by Chris due too the fact that he loses the water ski part of the challenge. Total Drama Action Beach Blanket Bogus Chris laughs at Harold as the sharks are about to attack him. 3:10 to Crazytown Chris tells Duncan nice job landing on Harold. One Flu Over the Cuckoos Chris scares Harold when he reveals himself from underneath the cloth. Masters of Disasters Chris was happy when Harold saved the cast from drowning in the submarines as this prevented him from getting sued. Ocean's Eight- Or Nine After the Gaffers found out that the money they received from the first part of the challenge are "non-negotiable Chris cash" that are generally useless, Harold admits that he sometimes hated Chris' smile while staring at one of the fake bills with Chris' face on it. Million Dollar Babies Chris pitted Harold against Lindsay for the boxing challenge as they did not do well during the training course. Despite Lindsay successfully knock out Harold, Chris deemed Harold the winner of the challenge as he gain extra points for performing excellent slow motions. During the Awards Ceremony, Chris tells Harold that he is the only member of his team that is save. As Harold is about to speak, Chris shuts him up and quickly give him his Gilded Chris. Super Hero-ld Chris pushes Harold down in the beginning of the episode when he was announcing the episode's movie genre. During the first challenge, Chris was impressed with Harold's "Captain Alberta" costume and give him 7/10 in addition for "keeping it Canadian." After Leshawna was eliminated later that night, Chris shoved Harold aside to close the episode, causing Harold's glassess to break. Rock n' Rule Harold starting crying after Duncan called him Dorris and ran into Chris' arms, breaking all the carb board cut-outs in the process. Chris then gave him a comforting hug as Harold continues crying. Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen Harold tells Chris that he is mixing up cultures for the challenge though Chris refuse to listen to him. At the end of the episode, Harold releases Leshawna, Jr. and starts to cry. Chris says that it was sad and what he meant by sad, he meant pathetic. 2008: A Space Owen Chris says to Harold that he spent five seconds in the Vomit Comet. He commented that his results was sad, meaning that it was pathetic. Total Drama World Tour Walk Like An Egyptian- Part 1 Chris told Harold to stay out of his room on the plane. During Come Fly With Us, Harold told Duncan that Chris was insane. Throughout the episode, Harold will try to tell numbers in Egyptian which often annoyed Chris. Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan Harold kept high lighting the cultural mistakes Chris made between Chinese and Japanese. Annoyed, Chrs tell Chef to cut the plane door open, sending all the contestants out of the plane. Later, Chris was annoyed when Tyler and Harold begin talking while he is explainning the challenge and stop the conversation by hitting his "geek gong." Hawaiian Punch Harold and the rest of the contestants laughed at Chris and Chef as their boat begin to sink after Ezekiel crashed into it. Category:Interaction